


It’s Time

by LifeLoveMusicalTheatre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Short, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre/pseuds/LifeLoveMusicalTheatre
Summary: 9:47 a.m.Crowley woke up in his flat to Anathema pounding on his door. He shrugged on his robe and slippers to let her and the small army of children that followed her everywhere in. The morning felt like a blur. A happy, colorful, laughing blur.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	It’s Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just helping me get out some real life feels right now because this last weekend was supposed to be my wedding weekend. My fiancé and I were talking in bed Saturday morning about how nice it was that we got to sleep in and that was one plus about the ronna canceling our wedding. He and I have been pretty ok about the whole thing but it still just made me think when I’d catch the time how in another timeline I’d have been getting my hair and makeup done, or taking waaaay to many photos, or kissing my husband for the first time. So here’s my self fulfillment fic. Thank you if you choose to read, it’s really just to get out some feels.

9:47 a.m.

Crowley woke up in his flat to Anathema pounding on his door. He shrugged on his robe and slippers to let her and the small army of children that followed her everywhere in. The morning felt like a blur. A happy, colorful, laughing blur.  
  


1:15 p.m.

Crowley, Anathema, and the Them met Newt at the Ritz. He chided them for being late but everything was set up and ready in the hotel rooms. Aziraphale and the others were already there, not that Crowley needed Newt to tell him what he already knew, but it was nice to hear it none the less. The demon had only what could be described as butterflies in his stomach at the thought. He wanted to see the angel but they were doing this the human way, so instead he got ferried to a room to get ready. 

4:30 p.m.

Crowley fussed with his hair one last time. Tracy had pinned it up beautifully but the anxious fluttering of butterflies had turned into eels gently zapping at the inside of his ribs, so fussing gave him something to do. Between being posed by the ridiculous photographer Aziraphale had insisted they hire and Anathema bossing him about his nerves were starting to fray.

“Time for the reveal!”

The photographer shuffled Crowley up against a wall and tucked the long train on his dress behind him.

“Now put your hand around the corner like so,” the girl was saying as she motioned around the corner of the hallway, “and you sir, just take his hand...”

Crowley felt warmth bloom—the eels banished back to whatever hole they’d slithered out of—as he looked down and saw a well manicured hand coming from a black cuff, holding his hand from around the corner. He barely registered the clicks of a camera shutter as his Angel’s hand gave his a squeeze. He felt tears start to well in his eyes and he went to adjust the glasses he’d briefly forgotten weren’t there.

“Ok, now you can both come around the corner slowly.”

Crowley leaned forward and was met with Aziraphale’s sparkling blue eyes. The shock of his blond hair and pale face were in higher contrast than usual, offset by his black tux and blue bow tie. Aziraphale’s eyes were scanning him up and down, taking in the long white and red details of his dress and the gentle curls piled on his head. His eyes finally met his again, and now Crowley was certain they were both about to cry, as Aziraphale gently cupped his face and gave him a chaste kiss.

Crowley was still minutely aware of the shutter clicking away around them but he didn’t care anymore as he flung his arms around his Angel and kissed him more soundly. 

5:02 p.m.

It was more blur. Light and warmth, down a short aisle, color and joy, an exchange of vows, angel and demon joining as one. If you asked Crowley he would have told you he remembers everything and nothing all at once. Time stood still and flew by simultaneously. All that mattered to him was the man shaped being standing before him. The angel who fussed with the notecards he wrote his vows on and almost dropped their wedding rings and laughed at Crowley using “ineffable” in his own vows. Though it was just a formality—the party and the paper that said they were married—it still meant something to Crowley. In front of these humans, and a former Anti-Christ, they were a unit, now and till the end of everything. Through 6,000 years they had witnessed every metamorphic moment in the world and each other.

And the officiant pronounced them husbands.

Aziraphale gently put his hand on the back of Crowley’s neck and leaned in. Crowley’s arms circled tightly around his waist as he met Aziraphale in the middle. Their soft lips pressed against each other and as time restarted its usual pace Crowley’s face broke out into a grin. 

“What is it my dear?” Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow and gave him a small grin.

“Just thinking,” he swung their joined hands as they walked back down the aisle together, “how you’re really stuck with me now.”

“Oh, but my darling,” Aziraphale stopped Crowley once they were past the doors, “I wouldn’t wish it any other way.”

And as the evening progressed and as the small party of humans and supernatural entities danced and ate and drank their way into the night the world went to bed just a little brighter and more right than it had the night before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier this is very self indulgent so if you read it thank you so so much and I will love you forever if you leave kudos or comment.


End file.
